The present invention relates to a lighting and flash device with at least one flash tube and corresponding ignition device and at least two energy storage devices in the form of flash capacitors
It is known that the color temperature of flash devices varies when the power is changed due to varying the voltage of the energy storage devices. A higher voltage results in a more bluish light, i e., a higher color temperature, and a lower voltage results in a lower color temperature, i.e., a more yellowish light.
It is known that the flash power may be changed by switching on and off energy storage devices of the same voltage. However, the power changes may only be achieved in large increments, so that a fine and exact tuning of the flash power is impossible.
From the DE-OS 36 12 164 it is known, that a combination of an amplitude control and a time control may be used for a lighting and flash device in order to achieve the desired color temperature for the delivered amount of light. By selecting a suitable supply voltage, i.e., the amplitude, and flash duration, the desired color temperature may be adjusted for a given amount of light. This device, however, is expensive because of the type of semiconductors employed for this power range.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lighting and flash device with at least one flash tube and corresponding ignition device and at least two energy storage device units in the form of flash capacitors, which achieves a stabilization of the color temperature by simple and inexpensive means.